


a mutual appreciation

by wrennette



Series: setup/payoff [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Flirting, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Fennec admires Cara's skills. And her shoulders.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Fennec Shand
Series: setup/payoff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070903
Comments: 20
Kudos: 128





	a mutual appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> I loved these two working together in s02e07 The Believer

Fennec smiles slightly to herself, feeling Cara's eyes on her again. Their exchanges so far have been short and professional, calling out Imperial shooters and their positions. But she's seen the easy way the Marshal handles her gun, the bulge of her thick biceps as she holds it steady. It's a rather inspiring sight. Fennec's just better at hiding her appreciation. She has to be, to have survived so long. But Mayfeld is gone, and they have their next lead. Fennec isn't sure how long before Cara will have to be back to Nevarro, so she should probably make her move while she has the chance. 

Boba, Fennec knows, won't leave the cockpit for a while. He doesn't trust any of them to fly his ship. Mando is lost in his own thoughts, as usual. She doesn't blame him - the kid is clearly his world, and that's been stolen from him. She doesn't envy the bastard, but it means he won't interrupt them - probably won't even notice.

Fennec smiles slightly, and finishes checking over her weapon. Satisfied, she racks it, then looks over, catches Cara's eye. The Marshal blushes, just a little, and Fennec smirks. 

"You're a good shot yourself," Fennec says, picking up the thread from earlier, and Cara's cheeks darken a little more. 

"Nothing on you," Cara says, and Fennec shrugs. It's true. 

"Everyone has their specialties," Fennec says. Cara shrugs in turn, and Fennec appreciates the shift of her broad shoulders. 

"I've always been better with my hands, close up," Cara says, and her tone toes just at the line between innuendo and blatant invitation. She shifts, leaning back a bit and relaxing her legs, thick thighs parting slightly. And if _that_ isn't an invitation, Fennec is a monkey-lizard's uncle.

"I bet you are," Fennec returns, letting her own voice show some of her appreciation. She runs her eyes down from broad shoulders to full breasts to wide hips to muscular thighs. Slowly, she drags her eyes back up, meeting Cara's gaze. She smiles, just a little, then stands, heading to the bunk room. Cara's heavy footsteps follow her in.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort, and dreamwidth, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
